


So Kiss Me

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She had put the mistletoe back up and while he had been unable to take it down again so far he could at least take comfort in the fact that the plan of hers didn’t seem to be working. And he had managed to loosen the mistletoe in the kitchen, another trip when it was empty and he reckoned he could take it down before she noticed. He knew it was petty and sad, but if it meant not having to see Joffrey and Sansa kiss, he was willing to be that dick of a guy!Day 8 of 12 Days of shipping: Caught under the mistletoe trope





	So Kiss Me

Jon scowled as he caught Sansa putting another piece of mistletoe up by the door. He barely managed to contain his eye roll at her desperation.

The Starks were holding their annual Christmas party with the whole of the Stark and Tully families as well as many of their family friends being invited. Jon and his mother were always in attendance since Lyanna had become fast friends with Ned and Catelyn, and Jon had become best friends with Robb throughout school. The Baratheons were also going to be arriving as Robert Baratheon was Ned Stark’s best friend. Sansa had had a crush for years on his son Joffrey and was clearly thinking she would catch him under the mistletoe.

Jon didn’t see the big deal about Joffrey to be honest.

Nor Harry or Dickon or any of the other blonde, Prince Charming types Sansa seemed to be drawn to over the last couple of years.

“Hi Jon,” Sansa greeted as she passed him on the stairs, making her way to her room to get changed most likely. He grunted a response, still glaring at the mistletoe hanging at all the doors.

Theon snorted as Jon started to pull the mistletoe down from above the front door, the living room door and the kitchen door.

“Dude,” he muttered, shaking his head while he looked at his phone.

“What?” Jon asked, turning to face Theon, who just snorted again.

“You are so jealous of Joffrey,” the older boy said, looking up at Jon with a cocky grin.

“Why would I be jealous?” he snapped, folding his arms defensively. Theon just stared at him for a second before rolling his eyes.

“Dude!” he repeated with a sigh, looking back at his phone with a shake of his head.

***

Okay, Jon could admit he was jealous as fuck.

He had had a crush on Sansa for what felt like forever. And he had had to watch as she dated pricks like Harry and have crushes on even worse arseholes like Joffrey. While he would wonder just why he couldn’t just work up the courage to ask her out already. His mind reminded him pretty quickly though.

_Because she will reject you, obviously_

Jon frowned across the room as Sansa chatted to Robb and Theon. Joffrey was on the other side of the room, which Jon was happy about but was also seriously confused. Sansa hadn’t seemed to even glance in Joffrey’s direction. Perhaps she was playing hard to get, he mused. And she was doing that pretty well, he had to admit.

She had put the mistletoe back up and while he had been unable to take it down again so far he could at least take comfort in the fact that the plan of hers didn’t seem to be working. And he had managed to loosen the mistletoe in the kitchen, another trip when it was empty and he reckoned he could take it down before she noticed. He knew it was petty and sad, but if it meant not having to see Joffrey and Sansa kiss, he was willing to be that dick of a guy!

Eventually, the party started settling down and Jon made an excuse to go to bed. To his surprise, Sansa joined him, walking up the stairs behind him. He turned at his door to bid her goodnight and paused when she saw her grinning, her eyes looking upwards. His own followed her gaze, seeing the green plant hanging from above his door. He frowned, turning back to her to ask what was going on when she pushed him back against his door, her lips meeting his in a hard kiss.

“What?” he gasped, managing to push her back to blink at her stupidly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Sansa shrugged, pushing a lock of hair behind her ears.

“I had hoped to kiss you tonight but I saw you taking all my mistletoe down. So, I put it up on your room when I came upstairs earlier, before the party started.”

“Oh,” Jon stated dumbly and then frowned. “Wait, what about Joffrey?”

Sansa’s face scrunched up. “Joffrey is an ass. And so is Harry,” she replied, stepping closer to him to run her hand along his sleeve. “I have had a new crush these last couple of months.”

“Yeah?” Jon replied, feeling his lips twitch into a rare smile when she grinned at him as she bit her lip.

“Kiss me again Jon,” she whispered, her eyes darting up to the mistletoe and then back to his lips. “It is tradition after all.”

“Well,” Jon said gently, curling a hand around her waist to pull her flush against him. “We can’t break tradition now, can we?”


End file.
